


Ner Vod'ika, My Little Brother

by Legogirl22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attached, Brothers, Chips - Freeform, Death, Determined, Domino - Freeform, Marching, Mourning, Poetry, Rex - Freeform, Sad, Spoilers, Vod - Freeform, fives, grieving Anakin, grieving Rex, little brother, not bad Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legogirl22/pseuds/Legogirl22
Summary: SPOILERS!!!!This is a poem I wrote for my creative writing class about Rex's reaction to Five's death. Multiple edits later: this is what I have.
Kudos: 14





	Ner Vod'ika, My Little Brother

Rex....this...it's...bigger than any of us...than anything...I could've imagined....I never meant to...I only wanted to do my duty. The mission...the nightmares...they're...finally...over....

I should have known better. 

I am his Captain;  
I should have known better.  
We are soldiers, born and bred to fight.  
We will lay down our lives,  
Because good soldiers follow orders.  
And it is our duty.  
Our worth. 

I should have known better.

He was ner vod’ika, my little brother,  
And he lost his brothers to the long march.  
Like dominoes, they fell. One by one.  
I took him under my wing.  
And like a fool, I let him worm into my heart. 

I always thought I would go  
Marching far away first.  
I should have gone first,  
I could welcome him home,  
Not his squad that left before him.  
But I couldn’t protect him.  
My younger brother.

Shot down by one of our own  
In the dark, underbelly of the capital.  
Deep in the darkness,  
He was a hunted animal.  
Cornered: skittish and dangerous.  
I told him not to grab the blaster.  
Why didn’t he listen?  
Trapped. I couldn’t save him.  
Shot down by one of us. 

Watching my vod’s body  
Fall into a weakening heap,  
The sound of ONE shot fired,  
The smell of ozone emitted from a blaster,  
The smoke rising from the hole in his chest,  
Our General’s anguished orders,  
And the last words ner vod will ever utter,  
Will haunt me  
Until I am shot down too  
In the line of duty.

I should have known better.

I won’t let my vod die in vain.  
If this plot, these control chips,  
Are true,  
Then our duty is a lie.  
We were created for our jetii.  
But were we created  
To save them  
Or  
To destroy them?


End file.
